Naruto Starforce: Rebirth
by Blackace70
Summary: Two boys both demon bearers were separated at birth now their reunited after 12 years. Follow them throughout their journey as the encounter powerful enemies shocking truth and the trials of family bonds. GeoxHarem NarutoxHarem. Naruto Starforce Rewrite
1. Unleashed

Chapter 1: Unleashed

Twelve years a ninja village named Konoha was attacked by three huge demons. One that was green and blue the resembled a wolf with a spikey mane; another was a crimson red phoenix/condor bird that had a fiery body and sharp axe like things that stuck to the side of its head. The third demon was a vermillion colored fox that had nine tails. These demons were Gregar, Falzar, and Kyuubi. They were destroying the village until a man stepped up against the three and sealed them away in two boys, one with blond spikey hair and the other brunette with smooth hair.

"You two are destined for greatness I just know it." The man breathed "Geo… Naruto please be safe; someday you'll see each other again."

12 years has passed since that day

-X-

In the peaceful town of Konoha everyone was going on their honest and innocently daily chores. Walking down one of the alleys was a teen boy with blond spikey hair. He wore an orange jacket with blue running across the top and orange pants and blue opened toed ninja sandals. He was walking obliviously until he crashed until another boy with raven black hair.

"Ah what the hell… wait Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto asked

The said boy groaned as he got up holding his head "Not that you would care but I running."

"Running?"

"Yes from my crazed fangirls." He finished

Naruto instead of giving a jealous or big deal look he gave a sympathetic look. Ever since what happened to Sasuke's family and clan he's always felt a little sorry for the guy; despite them not being on the best of terms he really doesn't have anything against the guy.

"Here hide this wall." Naruto gestured

Sasuke complied and jumped behind it. As soon as he did a horde of girls ran Naruto's way nearly trampling him in the process. Two girls stepped forward a pink haired girl and a blond haired with a long ponytail.

"Hey Naruto not that you would care but do you know where Sasuke went?" the pink haired girl asked

"Yeah Sakura he went that way." He stated pointing in another direction

Without event thanking him they started running in the direction that Naruto showed them. Once the cost was cleared Sasuke came out of hiding with a surprised look in them falling for it.

"Wow… thanks Naruto." He thanked in disbelief

"Anytime"

As Sasuke was leaving Naruto started frown slightly and sighed as he walked back home. At his small apartment he was shocked to see it looked like the place was hit by a tornado he looked around shocked which turned to anger as he inhaled deeply and shouted the one name that could do this

"GAARA!"

The said red head came out from another room rubbing her eyes tiredly. He looked around to see what the ruckus was all about until he saw a royally pissed Naruto.

"Hey demon bro" he uttered sleep still present inside him "What's up?"

"What's up? Gaara the place looks like you got into a fight with ten thugs." Naruto exclaimed gesturing to the huge mess

"Oh" Gaara mused realizing that "Sorry about that I guess I didn't know about the huge mess I made."

Naruto sighed as he started cleaning up the place with Gaara following behind "It's okay but make sure to keep it clean once in a while; keep in mind we're on thin ice with the landlord as it is because of what we have. We're lucky that the third hokage took pity on us and made the landlord give us the apartment rent free."

Gaara frowned as he remembered how the village hated him and Naruto for the cursed demons they had inside them. Everywhere they went they would get glares or someone would make comments behind their back. When they needed a place to stay basically everyone either refused them or threw them out literally, when they were being tossed out by another apartment building the third was taking a stroll around and saw the young boys and that scene. He went and told the landlord to take them in shocking everyone. Despite the disagreements the hokage convinced the man to take them in and to and as an act of kindness he paid for the rent for as long as they stayed there.

"Well it's not like we asked for this." Gaara growled

"But in the end we were stuck with it." Naruto stated trying to calm down his brother down "Besides not trying to sound weird or anything but as long as we have each other we shouldn't care on what they say."

Gaara smiled ever since he met Naruto the pair have always had each other's back no matter what. He also remembered how they first met at first when he met Naruto he thought he would be scared of him as well but after learning that Naruto had demons to he felt that he wasn't alone in the world anymore. You see back in the sand village he was treated much worse to a point they tried to kill him and he had to run away from the village. Children, adult hell even his own family brother and sister in all were terrified of him. From that day they promised they would be there for each other no matter what.

"So how did you training go?" Gaara asked putting the last of the garbage away

"Okay I manage to learn the shadow clone technique." He enunciated the last part proudly

Gaara stared at him in disbelief "No way"

Naruto backed away from him and did a cross handsign. Next thing four Narutos appeared behind him completely solid shocking Gaara

"Okay that is awesome you're gonna ace the exam."

The laughed and high fived until there was a knock on the door Naruto opened it to revealed a tan man who wore a dark blue pants green jacket with lots of pockets. He has a scar running across his face. Naruto went wide eye at the person

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto exclaimed

"Hey Naruto Gaara" the said man greeted as he accepted the hug given to him by Naruto "How are you guys doing?"

"Fine" the both answered

Other than the third hokage Iruka has been there for the boys for as long they can remember. Even though they can get on his nerves sometimes he cares for both of them like they were his own kids.

"So uh not that not happy to see you but what are you doing here?" Gaara asked

"I don't know the hokage told me to come get you especially you Naruto." He answered

Naruto and Gaara gave each other a quizzical look. What did the hokage want with them. They followed Iruka to the Hokage building not knowing they were going to get the most shocking news in their entire life.

-X-

In another part of Japan in a town called Echo Ridge we turned to the prodigal son/champion of the earth Geo Stelar aka Megaman. He was hanging out in the vista point with all his friends enjoying a picnic they all planned; even Solo attended YES Solo went to a get together. Everyone was having a great time until Geo's pendent started glowing.

"Uh oh" Geo mused

"What is it?" Sonia asked worried

"It's the virus warning system I installed into my pendant." Geo explained "It only goes off when there's an enormous virus swarm approaching."

Geo put on his visualizers and much to his dismay there was an enormous wave approaching. That literally covered the city. Mega started drooling at the site

"Come on kid lets go buck wild on them already." He begged impatiently like he was on a leash

Geo sighed as he along with everyone else minus Luna and Zack brought their hunters and raised them to the sky shouting: Denpa Henkan

"GEO STELAR!"

"SONIA STRUMM!"

"SOLO!"

"QUEEN TIA!"

"JACK!"

"ACE!"

"PAT SRINGS!"

They transformed and raced towards the scene. When they got there everyone got out their signature weapons. Geo was about to charge in as well until his head and stomach started giving him excruciating pain.

'Give in' a mysterious and beastly voice said in head

'Succumb to our power.' Another voice added

The pain kept at it for a few minutes then stopped. Geo got up and stared at his hand

"What was that all about?" he mused

"Geo" Mega called snapping the boy into reality

"Huh w-what?"

"The viruses?" Mega reminded

"Oh right" Geo said brandishing his break saber and slashing at the viruses. While the gang was deleting the viruses Jack was growing irritated at the large number as he shot his grave claw at the enemies

"This is crazy it's like there no end to them." He stated

"Like you delete one." Gemini W stated as he and Gemini B got together and did a Gemini Thunder

"And ten more pop up" Gemini B finished

Rogue just 'hmphed' as he did his rogue break decimating a fair amount of them "Pathetic you're complaining over weak viruses."

With Geo he was dealing with this no problem surprisingly like he had an endless amount of energy in him. Just as he was about to claim another virus he started screaming and started glowing reddish/blue with some purple. This caught the attention of everyone

"Geo what's wrong?" Sonia asked concerned

'Give in, give in, give in.' the two mysterious voices chanted in Geo's head 'GIVE IN'

Geo's eyed dilated as he glowed brighter; next there was a huge explosion the emitted from Geo's body deleting every single virus left over. Sonia and everyone else put up a barrier to shield them from the blast; when it died down it showed Geo standing on the ground back to his normal self yet something wasn't right about him he was standing still eyes shrouded.

"What was that?" Sonia asked surprised

"Who cares did you see that power Geo released?" Jack exclaimed

Solo maintained a serious expression "Something's not right." He mused

Luna and Zack who saw what happened with Geo ran up to him oblivious to the sudden quietness from Geo.

"Nice work as always Geo." Luna praised

"Yeah Nice job" Zack added

". . ."

"Geo what's wrong?" Luna asked starting to put her hands on Geo's shoulder

Geo raised his head to show his eyes a different color instead of blue they were purple and glowing. His hair was a lot spikier and ruffled more savaged like, his teeth were sharper turning into fangs. And his nails grew longer like claws. Luna stepped back intimidated by the Geo's new presence. He started emitting a red-bluish and purple coat around his body as he raised his hand and brought it down on Luna who had no time to react. Before any contact was made there was a gust of wind and Luna was being carried bridal style by Solo.

"T-thanks" she muttered scared

"Whatever" he replied bluntly

Before Geo could advance any further he was cut off by everybody else taking a defensive stance when Jack stepped forward.

"Geo are you crazy what'd you do that for?" he asked slightly confused and angry

Instead of replying Geo disappeared and reappeared in front of Jack and punched him in the stomach giving a sickening impact. Time just stop as Jack wide eyed from the blow; he reverted back to normal and puked out blood before getting sent flying and crashing into a car rendering him unconscious shocking everyone including Tia.

"JACK!" she screamed rushing to his side

"Geo what's gotten into you?" Pat shouted

Geo gave a loud roared that sent everybody back and then started charging towards them. Ace started shooting at Geo while Sonia sent shockwave of musical notes. Geo dodge all of them at high speed still charging towards him. Solo then intercepted by charging giving consecutive quick slashes at Geo to which proved to be useless he dodged every one of them with ease. Geo then started growing claws out of his wrist and slashed upward that caught Rogue off guard as he received a nasty blow that also earned him a deep wound. Rogue recoiled back but not without kicking Geo in the stomach to slow him down only a little.

"Solo are you okay?" Ace asked checking on

"Do I look okay to you?" he snapped back Ace; before they started something Sonia got in between them

"Guys we have to stop Geo now. That means no arguing." Sonia stated

Everyone nodded as they faced the out of control Geo and began their assault again. Rogue was about to join them until he was held back by Gemini W and was forced to sit back down.

"What are you doing?" he questioned angrily

"Solo you're in no condition to fight with that huge wound on your chest." He stated pointed to the slash

"I don't need your concern." He said trying to get up but staggered and fell back down.

"See that's exactly what I mean." GW stated "Just leave it to us."

"Hmph fine"

-X-

Meanwhile Geo found himself in some mysterious hallway. The place was darkened only receiving golden lighting. On the floor was some weird water substance but he didn't care about that as he was more focused on where he was

"Where am I?" he asked until he heard a roar and screech "And what was that?"

He followed the noise until he came into a large room. On the sides there were two large gates one crimson the other bluish-green. They had weird looking marking on them. Two eyes glowed and stared at Geo

"It appeared our master is awake Falzar." The wolf stated

"Yes it appears so Gregar." The phoenix-condor repeated

"Where am I?" Geo demanded

Both demons looked at each other then back at Geo "We're inside you"

Geo was surprised shocked even to hear that he has these things inside of him

"N-no way" Geo denied "There's no way it just a dream."

"I assure it is not Geo." Falzar said

Geo was about to say something else until he was cut off by a voice shouting echoing throughout the halls: "GEO SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Was that Sonia?" Geo mused "What's going out there?"

"Let's just say that were 'exercising' our body." Gregar replied

"What do you mean?"

At that point there was bubbles lifting up from the floor and coming together revealing a white screen

"Whatever you see here is what you're seeing and doing out there." Falzar explained

Geo looked at the screen and saw something that nearly made his heart burst. He saw Sonia being choked by him and everyone else battered and beaten to near death.

"What did I do?"

-X-

Outside Sonia was struggling getting out of Geo's iron grip on her neck. She stared at him terrified out of her mind

"Geo please stop this and let me go this isn't like you." She pleaded she the heard demonic laughter

She looked to see Geo with a sadistic look on his face as he lick his lips "Yes Sonia please scream it only drives me to do this even more."

Sonia eyes dilated as she saw Geo raised his arms as the claw blade came out. Everyone could only watch in horror thinking about what was about to happen next.

"Any last words . . . no?" he said smiling wickedly "Well it's been fun Sonia Strumm."

Sonia was frozen with fear her will to fight back totally destroyed looking at the sharp blade hovering above her. She laid still and closed her eyes tears streaming as she could only wait and accept her inevitable fate.

-X-

Geo couldn't believe what he was seeing he felt like he was in a in a nightmare. Sonia his first friend, his first brother . . . as well as his first and only crush was about to be killed in front of him by his own hands

"Stop it." He muttered

"What was that?" Gregar asked

"I SAID STOP IT!" Geo screamed/begged

"But were not doing anything you are. We only released our energy when we reawakened." Falzar explained "You must've been overpowered by it. This means only you can stop it."

Geo grew a scared face how could he stop it when he can't even control what he's even doing. But after looking Sonia's face he then turned from scared to determine as he started he started glowing surprising the demons.

"I said… STOP!" he screamed causing a huge a huge explosion of pure white light; that covered every part of the room.

-X-

Outside just as Demonic Geo was about to impale Sonia he stopped in his tracks and raised his blade away from Sonia's chest. Sonia opened her eyes to see Geo still over her but instead of purple eyes they were back to their original sapphire blue color

"Sonia…" he breathed before collapsing on top of Sonia unconscious

Everyone even Solo gave a sigh of relief when they saw Geo back to normal and Sonia safe. The said girl was giving off wavered breathing as she hugged Geo closer to her and closed her eyes crying thanking whatever God was out there that this was over.

-X-

Back in Konoha Naruto and Gaara entered the Hokage's room to see fairly old man with some leftover youth left him in. He looked at the two boys warmly smiled all over his face

"Ah Naruto Gaara good to see you." He greeted

"Nice to see you too old man." They both responded causing the man to fall out of his chair and get back up with a tick mark and sweatdrop on his head.

"While I do enjoy seeing you two; please try not to call me old" he stated

"Sorry" Gaara said

"It's fine." He reassured

"So um why did you call us here is something wrong?" Naruto asked a little worried

"No it's not; in fact Naruto this news I'm about to tell you may come as a shock to you." He said "My only regret is that I've kept this from you for a long time."

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other confused and worried. What was so big that the hokage didn't want to tell Naruto?

"Hokage-san what is it?" Naruto asked

End of Chapter

**Well finally the first rewritten chapter is up and running. So just in case people who read 'Naruto Starforce' and didn't catch the announcement I'm discontinuing it and putting up this rewrite in its place. This will be a lot better than what I came up with in the previous story. I personally guarantee **

**So anyways we see Naruto about to hear some shocking news from the third hokage, and we saw Geo go berserk nearly killing Sonia in the process. All will be revealed in chapter 2. So stay tuned**

**As usual to my faithful readers I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Until next time.**


	2. The Truth

Chapter 2: The truth

Where we last left off on NS: Tensei: Geo had went berserk and Naruto and Gaara were escorted to the third hokage's office; where Naruto is about to learn a secret that's been kept from him for a while. For now we turn ourselves to Geo who was waking up from his deep sleep. He looked around to see that he was in his room; he was confused for a moment then remembered what happened earlier. He ran downstairs but stopped to hear voices. He looked to see everyone in a deep conversation where he hid and listened quietly

"Talk about a near death experience." Sonia breathed drinking some tea Hope made her

"You said something happened with my son Luna; like he wasn't himself." Hope stated "What did you mean by that?"

Luna shivered at thought "He just looked so beastly. His went purple as his teeth grew into fangs and his nails as sharp as claws." She said rubbing her neck "Almost as if he was some kind of mon. . .ster"

Everyone looked at Luna's gaze as they followed it to see Geo with a guilty and horrified look on his face. Luna cursed herself at the unfortunate timing at him waking up

"That's what you saw in me . . . a monster?" he asked

"No I didn't mean it like that." She stated quickly

"Of course you didn't; then why do your eyes scream terror and fear? It's as if you saw me kill someone right in front of you." Geo responded

Luna grimaced from that statement; it was bad enough that she saw another side of Geo that scared the hell out of her; she didn't want to make him feel worse than he already is. Hope could only shoot her son a solemn look on Geo's face apparently whatever Luna described as a monster she was hoping that it wasn't the type of monster she hoped it wasn't. At that point there was a knock on the door. Ace opened to reveal a woman.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hi is this the Stelar residence?" the woman asked the man

"Yes who are you?" Ace asked suspiciously

The woman looked to be about between her thirties or forties who had blond hair which were tied into long pigtails and has a purple diamond on her forehead. She wore a green long jacket with dark blue pants and a grey kimono like shirt which showed a more than fair share of her enormous cleavage. To which Ace kindly got distracted by.

"Ahem you know if you're done staring at my chest may I come in?" the woman asked impatiently

Ace blushed embarrassingly as well as laughing sheepishly as he guided the lady in; not without being given a glare from his soon to be ex-girlfriend Tia. Everyone gave a confused thinking who was this lady except Hope who was wide eyed at who she was and more on why she's here.

"Long time no see Hope I trust you had healthy life here?" The woman asked

"Likewise Tsunade and my new life it's been… interesting." Hope said

"Mom do you know each other?" Geo questioned still lost on who this was

"Geo I'd like you to meet your grandmother Tsunade." Hope introduced

"Wait What?"

Tsunade kneeled down to Geo's height and examined him "So you're Geo I must say you grown up to be a handsome young man." She stated as she hugged him

"Uh thanks" Geo muffled red faced he hesitantly hugged back

"I know you must have questions as to why I'm here and I'll be sure to tell you everything. Besides they're some things I've come to tell you." Tsunade said then looked at Hope "Secrets that we've kept from you for far too long."

Everyone looked at Geo with sparked interest all over their faces. Geo only had one thought in his head

'Oh man something tells me this will change my life forever.'

-X-

Back in Konoha Naruto and Gaara were sitting with the third hokage waiting anxiously for the elder man to tell them the secret that he has been holding. After a few minutes to what felt like hours Gaara broke the silence

"Sarutobi-san I mean no disrespect but you're killing us with suspense here." Gaara stated "Will you please tell us what's wrong?"

Hiruzen sighed as much as he wanted to tell them and get it over with he found it a bit… difficult to tell them; he was concerned about how they would take it especially Naruto. He gathered his thought and braced himself for whatever reaction came his way.

"First off I like to say once again thank for coming. What I'm about to tell you with be kind of hard to take in. I ask you that you please hold all questions until I finished my explanation." He asked

Both boys nodded in agreement as they kept quiet waiting to hear more.

"To start off there is another Jinchuriki among you two." He started

This caught both boys off guard when that. They wanted to ask who but remembered their promise to wait

"This boy is around your age; he is different from you two in a special way." Sarutobi continued "The way is that he has not one but two demons inside of him. He's been living off in another part of Japan away from the great nations from the moment he was born which was the same time as you two were born as well."

"Another bearer?" Gaara stated in shock; he always knew that there were only nine Jinchurikis; him being the first one and Naruto being the ninth. The fact that there was tenth basically hit home with him.

"Sarutobi-san why are you telling us this?" Naruto asked practically begging for more information

"The reason why I'm telling you this is because… he is your brother Naruto." The hokage replied

Gaara's eyes felt like popping out of his head as he whipped his head towards Naruto who looked like he could pass out at any moment. Naruto's mind was having a field day with many questions shooting around his head. All this time he thought he was alone he's had a brother? If so then where was he, why were they separated and would they ever see each other again?

"What's his name?" Naruto uttered out still shocked

Hiruzen smiled "His name is Geo."

-X-

"HE'S A WHAT?" Everyone except Geo screamed at the top of their lungs. Tsunade recoiled back covering her ears

"Scream louder I don't think all of Japan heard you." She gritted through her teeth

Geo unlike everybody else was quiet in shock; he had just learned that he had not one but two demons inside of him his whole life. Basically making him what Tsunade had called a 'Jinchuriki'. Two of demons which Geo was pretty he knew who they were. After a few seconds Solo broke the tension.

"So you mean to tell me that Geo is part demon?" he questioned

"No he HAS demons Solo." Hope corrected

"That's no different in the end there's demon inside of Geo!" Sonia screamed surprising everyone. Sonia was known to be a kind gentle girl who rarely yelled or got angry; but when she did watch out.

"What kind of sick parent are you to do this to your own son when he was newborn no less." Tia stated

"You think I wanted to this to Geo?" Hope said heart torn at that comment "We had no choice"

"Regardless he still your son-"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked to see Geo not with blue eyes but with purple eyes. The same one that scared them half to death with. They immediately back away from Geo intimidated; Geo saw this and calmed down.

"Guys you're making it look worldwide problem. Yes I have demons to which I'm pretty sure mom said they had no choice but to put them in me." Geo explained "They must've had a reason that's why I'm not hounding them. Not if you guys will calm down let's hear the rest of what my grandmother has to say."

Tia, Sonia along with the rest of them went quiet thinking about what Geo said before they reluctantly accepted it. Tsunade cleared her throat and continued on

"As I was saying Gregar and Falzar those are the names of the two demons. Gregar is a gigantic wolf with a yellow spiky mane that can decimate an entire valley with just a single howl. Falzar is a phoenixian condor with a blazing body whose heat is equivalent to that of the sun. Both were for being incredibly smart, powerful and maliciously aggressive. They take anything that can pose a threat very seriously. Their dub name: Cybeast"

"To add to that their incredibly loyal as well so they'll make sure you're safe." Hope stated "Also one more thing control your emotions or they can take over at any time."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked

"For example should Geo get extremely angry or depressed it weakens the seal on him and the cybeast's power seep out and take control of Geo." Hope explained "This is also like kind of a downside to the loyal part but; God forbid you're the cause of it; like you make him angry they will take over and savagely attack you to near death regardless of who you are. Also getting beaten in a fight will cause them to come out as well."

As soon as Hope said that everyone except Tsunade wide eyed and jaw dropped while having those anime blue lines running down their left eye. They backed away from Geo not wanting to screw themselves big time except for Sonia who just stayed next to Geo as if nothing is wrong. Geo bowed his head processing this information he just learned. He looked back at his mom and grandmother with a neutral look on his face

"I feel like I need to ask but is there anything else you're keeping from me?" he questioned "Because I want to know everything now so I'm not shocked out of my mind in the future."

Hope and Tsunade looked at each with an 'Oh Crap I was afraid he was going to ask' expression on their faces confusing the gang

"There's one more thing we did keep from you." Tsunade started hesitantly "And we can tell you provided that you don't go crazy."

"What is it?"

"Um let's go upstairs because this is a private matter." Hope suggested

Geo nodded in agreement as he followed the two ladies up to his room. Downstairs everyone was discussing about what they just learned about Geo

"So Geo's a… how did Tsunade call it Jinchuriki?" Pat asked "What do you guys think?"

"Personally I think the whole thing is scary." Bud stated "Because we never know when Geo could go out of control."

"I think it's exciting." Solo answered bluntly "It's a perfect opportunity to test my strength against Geo."

Sonia looked at him bewildered "Are you kidding me you nearly got killed by him and you still want to egg him on?"

"Well-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Everyone jumped at the shout created by Geo. They looked at the said boy walking down the stairs blazing mad. He turned to look back the ladies

"OUT OF ALL THE SECRETS IT COULD HAVE BEEN; THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE KEPT FROM ME?" Geo shouted

"Geo please calm down" Hope pleaded to her enraged son

"NO I WON'T CALM DOWN; I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KEPT THAT A SECRET FROM ME YOUR OWN SON THIS WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Geo what's wrong?" Sonia asked, instead of receiving a reply Geo just stormed out of the house and headed off into the night. Sonia looked back at Hope with a concerned look on her face who just sighed

"The last secret Geo was given was a bit… much for him." She tried to explain

"Much? I've never seen Geo so angry in my life. Not even when Luna died in Alohaha." Mega stated

"He probably needs some time alone to sort this out." Tsunade assumed "I for one have more thing to discuss with him before the nights over."

While everyone agreed with Tsunade, Sonia headed out and after Geo in the direction he left in.

-X-

Back in Konoha Naruto and Gaara where back in there apartment in the room lying down on their beds; ever since Naruto learned about his brother being alive and all he has not said one word since they left Sarutobi's office. When Gaara suggested Ichiraku Ramen for dinner Naruto just walked by not even acknowledging it; that worried Gaara knowing that Naruto would never turned down ramen no matter how sad he was. He looked at Naruto who was facing the wall.

"Hey Naruto you feeling alright?" he asked; Naruto just remained quiet "Look I know you must be having mixed emotions about what we have learned but you can't keep quiet about it that's not healthy."

". . ."

"You have a brother who's another Jinchuriki like us you should be happy about that." Gaara said

"I am happy." Naruto muttered confusing Gaara

"Then why-"

"Because it's the fact that they kept it a secret from me for basically all my life that has me torn apart." Naruto explained "They knew the pain I went through of not having a family of my own yet they still kept it a secret from me why?"

"Probably to protect you." Gaara assumed "We both know how the village treated us because of what we have. How do you think they would've reacted if Geo stayed; Only God knows what would've happened."

Naruto smiled "Thanks bro"

"Anytime demon bro anytime"

As both demonic brothers headed off into sleep Naruto was still awake with only one thought in his mind

'Even so that still doesn't change the fact of me wanting to see you in person.' He thought as he sat up and looked out the window

'Even if it's for only a little while I just want to see what you look like. . . Geo.'

-X-

Back at Echo Ridge Geo was sitting at the Vista Point arms and chin rested on his pulled up knees. He sat in complete silence until he heard footsteps.

"Somehow I knew I'd find you here." A soft voice spoke

Geo didn't bother to turn around already knowing who the comforting voice was. Instead he just looked up at the stars. Sonia sat down next to Geo wrapping her arms around her knees looking at Geo.

"The stars look beautiful tonight don't they?" Geo finally spoke

Sonia looked up and smiled he was right they were a pretty sight. Geo frowned a bit and sighed

"You're probably wondering what happened upstairs." Geo stated earning a nod from Sonia "Well here's what happened."

*Flashback*

"_So what is it you wanted to tell me that you couldn't say it in front of my friends?" Geo asked_

_Tsunade and Hope looked at each other "Well to start off first of all you're not the only one with demons inside of you." Hope said_

"_Wait I'm not?" he questioned surprised_

"_There are nine other Jinchuriki bearers in the world like you. You are the tenth." Tsunade added "But that's not the secret we're with holding from you."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki bearer of: Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox." Hope started_

"_Why are you telling me that?"_

"_Because Geo… that's the name of your younger brother." Tsunade answered_

_As soon as she said that Geo felt as if his whole world just shattered apart. He couldn't believe what he had just heard he had a long lost brother who was… God where he was. The matured ladies looked at him concerned at his abrupt quietness but it changed when the silence was broken_

"_This whole time where I thought I was and only child; I had a brother?" he started in a low voice then looked at both of them "And you knew about it?"_

_Both girls mentally gulped and nodded yes. That right there set Geo off_

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"_

*End Flashback*

"And the rest you know." Geo finished leaving Sonia in another state of shock

"I can't believe this; there are more like you out there." She started "And the fact that one of them is you brother is just . . . wow I just don't even know what to say now."

"That's why I repeat I can't believe they knew about it the whole time and didn't tell me." Geo said "Even my own mom I feel betrayed and hurt."

"Hey don't say that I'm sure your mom didn't mean to do that intentionally." Sonia reassured "Didn't you say they had reasons for keeping this quiet? I'm sure they have a reason that to."

Geo looked at Sonia then hugged her "You know you're right; thanks Sonia seriously for everything."

Sonia blushed and hugged him back "You know I'll always be there for you no matter what."

While hugging they looked at each other blue eyes meeting green as they leaned forward slowly towards each then finally… their lips connected for a very passionate kiss. Throughout it Geo grew bold and deepen it surprising Sonia for a second but accepted it and granted him entrance. Also something interesting happened to Geo his whole body started to heat up soon engulfing him and Sonia in a blazing aura. They pulled out reluctantly for air.

"Wow talk about a heated passionate kiss." Sonia said

"I know I never expected it to be so…"

"Hot?" Sonia finished for him

"Yeah" Geo smiled. They got up and headed back to the house hand in hand celebrating their new relationship with each other.

Back at the house Geo and Sonia walked in and noticed everyone was gone probably headed home they turned their attention at Hope and Tsunade who were in a heated arm wrestling match. As soon as Hope saw Geo she gain newfound strength and slammed her mother's arm into the table destroying it in the process. Everyone was shocked at the site as Hope got up and walked to Geo

"Are you okay Geo?" she asked

"Uh yeah" Geo responded "Mom did you just smash the table?"

"Yeah uh sorry about that I have a tendency of losing control of my inhumane strength." She stated with a sweatdrop

"Inhumane?"

"Yeah Sonia our family is known for our godly strength as shown."

She demonstrated by lifting the couch up with one hand then looked towards Geo and smiled devilishly

"Sweetie catch"

She threw it at Geo who caught it surprising him and Sonia.

"It's almost as if I'm lifting a pillow." Geo exclaimed spinning it around nearly dropping it on Sonia "Oops sorry"

"See even you have it." Hope pointed out

"So Demonic Bearer, God-like strength you're just full of surprises." Sonia praised

"So Geo despite all the things that happened how do you feel about all of this?" Tsunade asked causing everyone to look at him

"Well to be honest I'm a bit surprised and shocked a little betrayed at the brother secret." He said looking at his mom who was giving comical tears: T-T

"Please don't look at me like that I feel bad enough as it is." She defended

"But seriously all-in-all I'm okay with it." He finished

"Then would you be okay with the fact of leaving and coming back to Konoha?" Tsunade inquired

Geo was taken aback at the suggestion, despite the fact he had a brother he wasn't feeling comfortable of leaving the life he already had. But if everyone was here they probably tell him to do what's right.

"Well what does everybody else think?" Geo asked

"Well I think it's a great idea to be reunited with your brother Geo I'm all for it." Lyra said

"I say go; there might be some good challenges over there." Mega said slashing his claws in the air making everyone sweatdrop

"Okay Sonia how do you feel about this?" Geo asked looking at her who kept quiet

"I just want to see you happy Geo." Sonia said "And if going to Konoha to be reunited with your brother is the best way I'd have to say go for it."

Geo smiled at their supportive answers then turned to Tsunade "I guess I have my answer."

"Wonderful, now I know this is short notice but we'll have to leave tomorrow." She said ruefully

"What?"

"I have to return back to home tomorrow the reason this is such short notice is because I kinda had trouble finding you." Tsunade explained

"I see okay well then I better get packing then."

Sonia was a little heart torn that Geo was leaving; even though she was happy for him to go back to his home country she didn't want to be separated from Geo not when they were finally together. So she did something that surprised everyone.

"Um Tsunade?" she called

"Yes Sonia what is it?"

Sonia rubbed her arm "I-I want to come back to Konoha with you and Geo." She answered firmly

This surprised everyone mostly Geo "You want to come with me why?" Geo asked

"Well for mostly my selfish reason of wanting to be with you." She answered "But I also want to see what Konoha looks like. Who knows it may be even fun."

"Sonia are you sure about this?" Lyra asked

"I've never been so sure in my entire life." She responded

"Okay Sonia you can come if you want; but I'm going to warn you now in Konoha you have to hold your own in fights they'll be no mercy there." Tsunade warned

"Don't worry me and Geo have handled our fair share of fights." She stated teasingly wrapping her arms around Geo

After finishing their conversation Sonia went home to start packing and Geo did the same thing. Throughout the night both kids were having trouble sleeping mostly because they were excited for tomorrow. The next morning Geo and Sonia called Ace and the Gang to meet them at the airport. When everyone got their they were shock to hear the news about their departure

"You're leaving?" they exclaimed

"Yeah pretty much sorry to tell at the last possible moment." Geo apologized

"Why the sudden decision?" Zack asked

"Well I figured this isn't where I was originally born why not go back to my roots." Geo explained it wasn't the full reason but it wasn't a lie either

"Okay that explains you but why is SHE going with you?" Luna said slightly snarling

"Like I pass up a chance to see Geo's homeland." She replied simply pulling her eye down sticking her tongue at Luna which pissed her off.

"Besides someone needs to keep these boys out of trouble." Lyra added

"HEY!"

"Well then I guess this so long?" Ace said giving a handshake

"I guess it is" Geo said

"Hmph Geo you had better get stronger while you're in another country." Solo stated "I wouldn't want you to get sloppy for the next time we battle."

"Will do Solo"

"Geo please be careful over there." Hope said hugging her son

"I will mom"

After saying their goodbyes for the last time they got on their private jet and took off for Konoha. Geo and Sonia were both anxious at what they will be expecting. After a few hours later they landed; as soon as Geo and Sonia got off they were met by one of the Jonins.

"Geo I presume?" the Jonin asked

"Yes that me" Geo responded

"Come with me the hokage is waiting to meet you." The man instructed as he started walking with them following behind

-X-

During that time Naruto and Gaara were resting on the training fields. They had just finished an hour long spar with Gaara as the winner without relying on his sand too much. Naruto drank some of the cold water from the river which proved to be refreshing before laying against the tree trunk.

"Have I ever told you what a tough opponent you can be sometimes?" Naruto question

"You can stand to say it more." Gaara said boastfully

Just then Iruka came up to both of them "Naruto Gaara" he greeted

"Hey Iruka-sensei what's up?" Naruto greeted warming

"I need both of you to come with me to the hokage's office." He asked a bit serious

Naruto and Gaara were a bit confused on to why they needed to go with Iruka but accepted anyway. When they got there they headed into the office both boys saw Geo and Sonia waiting for them. Naruto stood beside Geo and Gaara against the wall next to Sonia. After waiting for a while the elder man entered the room.

"Ah everybody is he good know can move on quickly." He said

"So you're the hokage?" Geo asked the man nodded

"Sarutobi-san why did you call us here?" Naruto asked getting straight to the point

"Because I figured it was time that you finally met face to face."

"What do you mean?" Gaara inquired

"Gaara… Naruto say hello to Geo Uzumaki the tenth Jinchuriki." Hiruzen started "Geo meet your younger brother Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto and Gaara stared at Geo in disbelief there stood not just another demon bearer but Naruto's long lost brother. Geo looked at his brother like he was a ghost at that moment he didn't even care about anything else but his brother in front of him. After staring for what felt like an eternity the Uzumakis first reaction was hugging each other in a deep brotherly love type of hug while everyone was watching the scene smiling.

"Geo" Naruto uttered

"Naruto" Geo mused

"We finally back together again." They said in unison

End of Chapter

**Another chapter is running. Here we learn the truth and the Uzumakis finally meet face to face. Ending kinda meh but who cares. The next chapter Geo and Sonia get accustomed to the ninja life and they meet the rest of the gang. How will that turn out. Tune in to find out. As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Until next time**


	3. Ninja Life Begins

Chapter 3: Ninja Life Begins

Where we last Geo and everyone else he had finally been reunited with his younger brother after being alone their whole lives. Now they were in the private office with Hiruzen; apparently there was more news to them than they thought.

"So what else is there to tell us Sarutobi-san?" Geo asked

"Well to start to start off; let me be the first to say Happy Birthday to all three of you boys." He started

That surprised everyone all over again; they had never expected him to know that. With Gaara ever since he came here he hasn't told anyone about his birthday except for Naruto. Naruto was shocked because nobody even knew no even cared Naruto let alone his birthday. With Geo it was simply: he never even knew the man hell he didn't even know anybody here.

"Wait it's your birthday; and you didn't tell me?" Sonia asked mock hurt

"Uh yeah I guess I forgot to mention it." Geo replied embarrassed "But what's surprising me more is the fact that he knows. No offence but where did you even get this information?"

"I'd like to know as well." Naruto said

"Yeah I'd like to know to; especially with the fact that I'm not even from here." Gaara added

"Well why wouldn't I know the birthday of my great grandkids?" He answered

"Great-Grandkids?" they all exclaimed

"Yes I am your great grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi." He introduced "I have kept this a secret from until you were of proper age to tell you."

"Okay so then answer me this question this and my brother why did you wait so long reveal this?" Naruto

"As you all know you three contain powerful demons that can bring down nations in a matter of seconds." Hiruzen started "Twelve years ago a madman was seeking to control the world through the power of the bijuus. In order to prevent this and protect you we had to send one of you away from here and out of the 5 nations. Naruto you went into hiding into a shadow division protection service."

"That explains us being separated, but how does everybody know and hate, may I add me if I was in hiding?" Naruto questioned

"Somewhere in the division a shinobi was not comfortable with protecting you because of the bijuu so he leak out the info of your whereabouts in order to rebel and kill you." Sarutobi explained "He failed in destroying and paid the price but not without molding the hearts of the whole village into hating you."

Naruto saddened "I see…"

Geo saw this and decided to change the subject "Well the good news is that it's all in the past and were back together again." He stated

"Yeah uh I guess you're right." Naruto said hesitantly

"No to add on to your birthday present; Naruto, Gaara I've taken the liberty of relocating you to a better house. I figured you should live in better condition than you are now. Also I've unlocked you're bank accounts; this is what you have and will always have."

Sarutobi gave them the record of how much they have. The minute Geo and Naruto saw the number they passed out. Keep in mind they were still standing. Sonia and Gaara caught the paper curious to what the balance was. Sonia wide eyed and Gaara jaw dropped; the Uzumaki Balance: Infinite

"How is that possible?" Sonia asked in awe

"Let's say that someone gave a charitable donation to us." Hiruzen replied

(A/N: Guess who *Wink Wink*)

"Donation, this isn't a donation it's more like the world threw their money at you." Gaara stated

At that point Geo and Naruto woke up holding their heads "I can't we have that kind of money." Geo said

"Now this is what a birthday thanks gramps." Naruto thanked warmly

"My pleasure boys now kids better get going to your new house a jonin will take you there." He said. The four nodded and headed out towards the house.

-X-

When they got to the place to say they were shocked would have been an understatement. The mansion was the size of two football fields. The courtyard was decorated in roses in the boy's signatures colors Red for Gaara, Dark Blue for Geo and Golden for Naruto. The mansion was tan color with a sapphire-blue roof ruby-red windows and a big golden front door.

"Wow this place is amazing." Sonia said awe-struck

"If this is the outside I can't imagine what the inside looks like." Geo said as he opened the door

As the door was open the inside was beautiful the grand foyer was huge the floor and wall was made of pure marble there was a grand staircase in the middle of the foyer.

"I swear this is ultimate house right here." Gaara said

"If you think is good check out the backyard." A female voice said

The kids looked around to find two teenage women at the top of the staircase. The first girl had long blond hair and blues eyes. She wore a short-sleeve sexy black mini kimono with a white belt; that barely hit halfway down her thighs. It was opened that revealed fair portion of her big chest. The second girl had short red hair with green emerald eyes. She wore the exact same thing instead the kimono was white and the belt was black. The blond started walking down the stair with the red head following behind.

"Who are you?" Geo asked

"My name is Diamond but you can call me Dia Master Geo." Diamond introduced

"And I'm Valentine but you can call me Val." Valentine introduced as well

"We are you most loyal servants of the Uzumaki clan." They said in unison

"Wow servants really?" Gaara exclaimed

"Servants, guardians you name it that's what we are." Dia said

"We've been selected from the best of maids to serve you; we hope we do not disappoint you." Val stated politely

"Wow that great, but please don't act so stiff with us we're not going to be strict with you." Naruto assured

The girls looked at each other then back at the kids "Really?"

They nodded yes and immediately the let out a sigh of relief "Wow that's really kind of you to say that. We were scared that that you gonna be demanding." Val admitted

"We're no different from other people just because we're rich." Geo stated "Why should treat other people differently?"

"That's just like you Geo." Mega said appearing behind him "Always making everything fair for everyone."

"Come on Omega-Xis you should know me by now." Geo pointed out

Mega just brushed off that statement as he looked at Naruto "So this is your younger brother huh?" he said circling him then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "I can somewhat see the family resemblance despite the hair color."

"Uh thanks?" Naruto said a little intimidated by his arm on his shoulder

"So want to check out the backyard?" Geo suggested earning nods "Okay then well then let's go."

"Wait before you go; what do you guys want to eat?" Dia asked "Because we want to start dinner soon and we want to know what to make."

"Um I'll take miso soup rice and vegetables." Sonia decided

"I'll have a steak medium rare with potatoes." Gaara chose

"I'll have a bowl ramen-" Geo and Naruto said the same time then looked at each and chuckled

"I guess we'll have a bowl of ramen." Geo said

"Okay what flavor?" Val asked

"Chicken for me" Naruto selected

"Barbecue Pork for me please" Geo chose

"Yeah their definitely brothers all right." Gaara whispered to Sonia who giggled

After taking their order Dia went to the kitchen to prepare the food. Geo and the other went outside the backyard looked like a sanctuary on one side was a training ground with a crystal clear lake perfect for training. On the other side was a big swimming pool, healing pool and hot tub all together. On the patio was an elevated balcony terrace that gave a perfect view of the backyard.

"Wow…" Sonia started

"This…" Geo carried

"Is…" Gaara followed

"Beautiful." Naruto finished

As soon as dinner was ready everyone decided to eat out on the terrace. As they were eating Geo and Sonia kept staring out towards the village.

"Hard to believe that my whole life Echo Ridge was not my true home." Geo said

"Hard to believe that you have demons inside you. But I still love you regardless." She stated giving him a kiss making Geo blush

Geo and Gaara shot Geo an envious mean glare and muttered "Lucky"

"What?"

"Your girlfriend just learned ground shaking news about you that would make anyone look at you like a freak; yet she still loves you." Gaara explained "That's kind of not fair when you think about it."

"True I would be freaking out by now." Sonia mused "But I'm not the type of person to judges other people. I like to get to know them for who they are."

"Wow no one has ever said that to us before thanks." Naruto breathed

"So Naruto, Gaara tell me what do you guys do around here?" Geo asked

"Well to put it simply we're ninjas." Gaara answered

"Really"

"Yeah at a reasonable age we train ourselves to become powerful shinobis." Naruto explained "That includes missions, intelligence recon and maybe assassinations. Depending on our ranks of course."

"Wow that sounds interesting; I'd like to join." Geo said

"Me too, but is there any type of requirement we need to do or have to join." Sonia asked

"Not really Sonia; but if you do join you'd have to work twice as hard because you and Geo would be far behind with the lower classes." Gaara replied

"Not Necessarily"

Everyone looked at Dia "The third hokage anticipated this and forms at the should decide to join; All they need is just the training." She explained

"And how are they supposed to do that?" Naruto questioned "We've been at the academy for about two years. They'd be too far to catch up."

"Wow…" Dia mused "Why do you think me and Val are here?"

"I don't understand what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked confused

"Follow me"

They follow Dia back into the mansion and up the stair. They came up to a door that had Naruto's symbol on with Geo's star insignia inside it. They all stared at it quizzically

"Um Dia what is this supposed to be?" Geo asked

"That is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Val answered

"The Hyper what chamber?" they all asked dumbfounded

"Other than pointing out the obvious this is the fast track to getting ahead. Each hour spent in here is equivalent to one year." Val said

"Is that even possible?" Sonia asked

"Why don't you and Master Geo try it and find out for yourselves Miss Sonia?" Dia responded

Geo and Sonia looked at each then nodded in agreement. Just as Geo opened the door Diamond cut them off

"Before we enter know this; I will not be going easy on either of you." Dia warned "In the Shinobi world this is no such thing as mercy. At certain times and places you have to fight to survive."

Geo brought his hand back slightly thinking about that; he looked back at Sonia who looked down then back at Geo with a determine expression on her face as if to say open it. He turned the knob and opened the door slowly Dia smiled.

"Very well then" She mused

She entered along with Geo and Sonia. Before they closed the door Naruto and Gaara waved to them as if to say 'good luck'. When the door closed they went further in they went wide eye at what they saw or more like what they didn't see. Other than that little house like spot that had the entrance there was nothing else but just pure whiteness.

"There's just no end to it." Geo exclaimed

"Not to mention the heat intensity." Sonia breathed taking off her sweater "You can get a heat stroke with this kind of temperature."

"That's the chamber for you." Dia said "It's designed to push us to our very limit."

"No kidding" both of the kids muttered

"Come on in a little further." Dia ordered politely

Geo started to walk towards Dia, as soon as he set foot on the white floor where she was standing his body crashed to the floor with a huge thud shocking Mega, Lyra and especially Sonia.

"Oh God Geo are you alright?" Sonia asked scared and concerned

"No it's like my body is full of lead." Geo strained

He tried getting up but was being pulled down even more; in the end he gave up. Dia walked up to Geo and lifted him up easily surprising him.

"Surprised, this is another feature of the Time Chamber: the artificial gravity." Dia stated "Whatever you weigh is multiplied by ten."

"You're kidding me." Sonia uttered

"Unfortunately I'm not Miss Sonia." Dia apologized

"It's not that bad Sonia, after awhile it tones down to where it's somewhat tolerable." Geo assured stifling a pained groan which didn't go unnoticed by Sonia

"Are you sure you look like you're in a lot of pain." Sonia pointed out

"Trust me on this it'll be tough at first but you'll manage in a few minutes." Geo said

Sonia reluctantly started walking forward. When she hit the border line she was immediately pulled down by the gravity. She got down to one knee before fighting it; Geo went over and offered his hand to help support her balance. After a few more minutes of walking around, the gravity started affecting them less and less.

"Well it seems you've already grown accustomed to the gravity. Now we can begin." She started. With a snap of her fingers the scene changed from white to a woods scene with an open spot with a lake behind Dia.

"We will spend three hours in here." Dia said "Keep note that while you're in here you'll things twice as normal and fast. Do not be surprised if pick up in one try okay?"

Both nodded in agreement and understanding

"Alright" Dia mused taking out a scroll "Lesson One: The Chakra Network"

-X-

Back outside Naruto and Gaara decided to go out for the rest of the night. They gave Val the rest of the night off seeing as they weren't going to be in the house. They walked all the way to the Great Hokage Faces, and laid there looking at the sky.

"Some day today huh Naruto?" Gaara asked

"Yeah almost as if it was a dream." Naruto breathed "This gave me a new on life how good things come to those who wait."

"Yeah one minute you're all alone in your life; well excluding me of course." Gaara said "Next minute you have a family as well as being the richest kid in Konoha."

Naruto gave a big toothy smile at Gaara which after a few seconds turned into deep thought frown as he remembered something

"Hey Gaara?" he called

"Yeah"

"Remember what Sonia said about getting to know someone before they judge?" Naruto started earning a nod "It got me thinking will we ever meet someone who won't assume something about us?"

"I don't bro it's possible I mean if Sonia still stayed with Geo regardless of what she learned I guess the same thing can happen to us." Gaara replied "We just got to think positive."

Naruto smiled at the response "Who knows maybe you'll even get Sakura to acknowledge you." Gaara added

Naruto shot up and looked at Gaara like he was crazy "Excuse me?"

"Well yeah I mean don't you like her?" Gaara questioned

"No!" Naruto answered somewhat disgusted

"Wait I don't understand, you don't like her anymore why?" Gaara asked confused

"When you think about it's pretty clear." Naruto said bluntly "Sakura is hard-headed girl who basically can throw rejections around pretty harshly. Yet can't or won't accept rejections herself."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently she along with the other girls are falling for Sasuke a guy who doesn't even express his emotions let alone notice the girls." Naruto explained "Don't get me wrong I got nothing against the guy and I wish him well, but every time I look at the scene all I can think is… what a bunch of idiots these girls are."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in you?" Gaara assumed

"Jealousy, more like pity." Naruto corrected "For Sasuke not the girls; because he has to deal with that crap every single day."

"I see… when did you finally realize this?" Gaara asked intrigued

"When Sakura punched me for no reason." Naruto answered bitterly "In her defense she claimed I got in her way when she was racing Ino to where Sasuke was training. I told her she running too fast and crashed into me, and what does she do; she calls me and idiot and hits me."

"Wow… just wow." Gaara said speechless

"And she made it clear when she decked me of what I truly thought of her; I mentally slapped myself from that day for ever liking her" Naruto finished

"Good for bro personally I don't like Sakura either; you can do much better than her." Gaara encouraged

"Yeah I know do better than who knows maybe the perfect girl is closer than we think." Naruto concluded

Gaara nodded in agreement. After staying a little longer they got up and stretched and felt as if they've been out here long enough.

"It's getting late." Gaara stated

"Yeah let's go home I think Geo and Sonia are finished with their training." Naruto added

As they were walking through an alleyway Naruto bumped into someone and sighed irritated "I must be prone to bumping into people." He mumbled "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." A soft voice said

Naruto automatically knew who the voice belonged to "Hinata is that you?"

N-Naruto?" she said surprised "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."

"No no it's okay I didn't see you there." Naruto reassured quickly.

After a moment in awkward silence Naruto decided to break it "I'll um see you at the academy tomorrow." He said

"Yeah sure" Hinata replied looking away "Um I better get going"

She rushed off back to her house blushing immensely. Naruto kept staring at Hinata until she was out of sight during that time his face started to heat up as well, but went back down when Gaara snapped him back into reality.

"Hello earth to Naruto." Gaara called

"Huh... what"

"I said come on don't you want to get a good night rest so we can train early in the morning?" He asked

"Right sorry"

Gaara started running back to the mansion; Naruto followed right behind him but not before giving one last look in the direction Hinata left in.

-X-

Back the mansion in the HTC Dia, Mega, and Lyra were watching a final grade sparring match between Geo and Sonia.

"They came a long way in just three hours." Lyra stated proudly

"Yeah hard to believe this is the same Geo; the one who never like to fight." Mega added

"I'm amazed they adjusted so quickly." Dia said slightly surprised "It took me and Val a full hour/year just to adjust to the gravity."

"Well you two had to learn on your own." Lyra responded "They had a wonderful teacher helping them."

Dia blushed slightly then looked back at the fight "Looks like the battle's winding down.

With the two trainees Sonia was trying to stop herself as she got knocked back by an attack from Geo. She charged again throwing paper-bomb kunais at Geo who intercept it with shurikens. Anticipated that she disappeared and reappeared in front of Geo giving consecutive punch and kicks; before she could land one more Geo saw an opening and created a swirling orb of chakra and slammed it into Sonia's stomach. He pressed it in further causing the justu to send her flying into a huge boulder engulfing her in a huge explosion signifying he was the winner.

"Aww I thought I had you there." Sonia whined as she got up thanks to Geo

"Don't be so modest you were a tough opponent. I thought I was going to lose for a second." Geo stated

Sonia smiled "Thanks"

They walked back up to Dia who was smiling warmly at them "Congratulations you two how do you feel that you're up to speed in the ninja life?"

"Tired" Geo slumped

"I'm going to be sore in the morning." Sonia said deadbeat tired

"That's how you get stronger you two." Dia told them getting groaned responses "Come on you two times up."

Geo nodded and started to follow her as soon as he got out onto the normal flooring; he and Sonia was finding it difficult to keep both feet on the ground. They jumped up and down way higher than usual. They started getting excited over their new lightness.

"This is amazing it's almost as if I'm light as a feather." Sonia exclaimed

"And not only that." Geo started as he started beating his chest "I feel like a brick wall."

As they exited the room they saw Naruto and Gaara who was walking down the hallway. They waved at them tiredly as both of them waved back then gave surprised expressions.

"Damn Geo, Sonia what did you do in there? You look like hell." Gaara exclaimed

Both of them looked down at their clothes to see it all torn burned and tattered. They looked back at Gaara eyelids lowered as they pointed to Dia who caught on to what they were saying.

"Hey I told you that I wasn't going easy on you; so basically you can't get made." Dia defended

Geo sighed and looked back at his clothes "You know I'm not going to worry about this. I'm too tired to even care."

"Me too" Sonia agreed

"Yeah it's getting late anyway." Naruto added

Gaara just nodded as they went into the room. As they entered the room it was as if the girls knew their favorite things. Geo part of the room was blue along with having stars and galaxy themes. Sonia's part was pink and hearts simply. Gaara's side was red along with Sand village icon. And Naruto's was golden with his symbol and Shinobi theme. Once again they were awe struck at the sight.

"Today just never ceases to amaze me." Sonia said breathless getting the boys to agree.

After changing and getting ready for bed they were sitting on the own beds discussion the training Geo and Sonia did.

"So what's the word to describe your training?" Naruto asked

"Violent" they answered bluntly

"So what's going to happen to you and Sonia?" Gaara questioned

"Dia said that she and Val are going to have the hokage register us so we can partake in the chunin exams." Geo told them "And I'm not going to lie I'm nervous as hell."

"Don't think like that Geo." Gaara said "Just think positive and it'll all work out."

"Thanks" Geo said then yawned "Well good night everybody"

"Good Night Geo" they all said

And with that everyone went to sleep each having their own take on what to expect for tomorrow.

End of Chapter

**The more I rewrite the more it's looking better. Here we see Geo and Sonia adjusting to the ninja life and the whole gang goes from the average life to the suite life. Yes I basically threw a lot of things at them but hey there my favorite characters. I know I said they were going to meet the rest of the gang and I'm but I promise the next chapter will have them. As usual I hope you enjoyed the chapter**

**Until next time**


End file.
